When Two Lonely People Meet
by Luzian16
Summary: Ice King was tricked to drink a potion that would turn him back to his younger past-self. Marceline starts to have thoughts and feelings about him and sparks a relationship that would forever be remembered by the madman.
1. Prank

AN: Well, here's my first M fic. This involves Ice King(In the body of young Simon, you know, the guy in Holly Jolly Secrets) and Marceline. If you don't like the pairing, turn back now.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Adventure Time, it belongs to it's legal owner.

* * *

The day was sunny, the sky was cloudless. Many of Ooo's inhabitants were living their lives: predators hunting prey, monsters guarding dungeons and heroes saving the day.

It maybe was a not-so-normal day, there was the smell of adventure in the air but it was not for our typical heroes, it was for one of the insane inhabitants of Ooo. He was the Ice King, his blue skin,white beard, unusually long nose and cursed golden crown made it clear that he was not to be trusted.

He was strolling through the wizard market, as usual, looking for something to aid him in impressing princesses or at least get him a princess. Ice King had troubles with getting himself a woman, he had absolutely zero social skills and his options in marriage were affixed to forced marriage, which usually requires kidnapping or sometimes aid of magical items.

Ice King was looking for the second requirement: a magical item, something that would help him seduce a princess for his mad deeds.

Conveniently, there was another madman, he goes by the name of Magic Man. He was just as crazy as Ice King but he was more sinister and had this act of angering other people for his amusement. He always dresses up as a cloaked man with a deep raspy voice to disguise his appearance. Magic Man was apparently at a stall, advertising and selling a potion to "magically" enhance someones appearance.

He fortunately has the item Ice King was looking for, a magical item that could help him with his looks.

Ice King strolled through the strange market, wizards of all kinds would be there and you would see different things going on such as fire randomly spewing, blasts of magic and sometimes conjuration of monsters.

Ice King walked through all this casually, to him, this was all normal. He then noticed a small wooden stall with a potion sitting at the center of its desk.

The sign of the stall reads:

"_Potion for good looks! Only one in stock!"_

Ice King quickly ran to the front of the stall, wishing to buy the potion. The man behind the stall was shady, he was wearing a cloak and his beard was evident but you can't see his eyes, only his mouth and beard which was dimly lit.

"Excuse me sir! I want to buy that potion you got there" Ice King stared at the potion, the liquid inside was bubbling and it would sometimes try to spark. Ice King pulled out a few gold coins and threw it on the desk.

The man chuckled, "There's no retail here, only exchange. What would you give for this thing?" The cloaked man rasped.

Ice King reached for his pocket but found nothing, he then reached for his beard. He found something and pulled it out.

It was glowing beans, they are said to make someones skin glow bright even under sun, he bought this awhile ago.

"How about this?" Ice King offered as he threw three glowing beans on the desk. The man nodded and gave the potion. "So, how do you use this?" Ice King inquired.

"Just pour it all over you then you will transform to a good looking guy" The man answered, he magically made the stall disappear by shooting the stall with a magic bolt.

"Oh and don't read whats under it or it won't work" The man reminded Ice King.

"This thing is really sparkly" Ice King looked closer into the potion, he looked back to the person on the stall but he was nowhere to be found. Ice King shrugged, placed the potion in his beard and decided to go home.

_Meanwhile, faraway from the wizard's market, in the middle of a forest._

There was a shack in the middle of the forest, it looked like a ruin and it looked abandoned. It was the home of Magic Man, many strange things were inside, such as plants growing on boxes of dirt and bookshelves scattered and half-buried.

Out of nowhere, a figure flashed inside the shack. It was the cloaked man, he started to laugh and he pulled off his disguise. It was Magic Man, he was wearing his yellow patched up attire and his weird looking yellow hat.

"YES! That sucker's gonna be in bad shape, I bet he's an old guy who wants to turn to some hottie" Magic Man chuckled and it turned to a laugh, "HAHA! But he will actually be the fatty he was before he was a skinny old man!" He said to himself. "He's the fifth guy I fooled and all those fat selves come back for an antidote" Magic Man placed his hiker bag on the ground. "HA! There is no antidote and I would make one in a heartbeat!" Magic Man laughed and laid down on his bed.

"Suckers..." He whispered and he drifted to a sleep. The treacherous man has fooled yet another person, little did he know that Ice King could not remember the man he was and his looks before was more appealing to woman, it even got him a fiancé. The jester was fooled and an event that would lead to an epiphany was about to unfold...

All because of one simple prank.

_Meanwhile, inside the Ice Kingdom of Ice King._

"Gunther, I'm home!" Ice King yelled as he entered his lair of ice. It was inside a huge hollowed mountain, the center was empty and most of the contents were at the edges and corners of the room. Gunther made his usual quacking sound. "Sorry honey but I didn't buy anything for you, I bought a good old potion that would help me with the princesses" Ice King went to his room and sat on his bed. His bed was made out of ice but was cushioned by pelts of bear and leopard for comfort.

He grabbed the potion from his beard and readied for his transformation.

"Oh this is gonna be so great!" Ice King exclaimed, he was excited. "Me and all those princesses all over my muscular body!" Ice King imagined him being kissed and hugged by all sorts of princesses. He giggled and blushed with the thought in his mind.

He took off his crown and placed it on his bed. He popped the potion and stood in front of a mirror. He was trembling with excitement.

"Here it goes!" Ice King poured the sparkling yellow liquid on his scalp, it poured down through his whole body and he started to feel his head shake. "Argh!" Ice King felt strong pain all over his body, as if it was to be torn apart. The transformation was beginning. His hair grew shorter and stopped to a longhair style, his beard grew back and was no where to be found. His body was gaining muscles and ended in a less skinny build. His teeth were growing less razor sharp until it was perfect human teeth, his nails grew shorter and his nose became normal. Ice King started to scream in pain, his eyes were no longer wizard eyes, they colored to a black iris. His skin turned to the color olive and it became smooth and he grew a bit shorter in height.

After the transformation, Ice King fell to the ground and was deemed unconscious.


	2. The Feelings Come

"Huh?" Ice King let out, he was on his bed and Gunter was in front of him.

"Gunter... do I look good?" Ice King asked, he didn't seem to care about what happened awhile ago. Gunter let out his quack, "Different?" Ice King responded, he got up. He noticed his voice was different, it wasn't his high-pitch raspy old man voice, his voice now sounded smooth and it sounded youthful. He got in front of his mirror and examined his reflection, "Woah...," Ice King did turns to check his face. His hair was brown and it measured to the bottom of his neck. His skin was olive colored, his nose was normal and his nails were of normal measurement. "I look good but not that good" Ice King commented as he rubbed his cheek to feel his skin, it was smooth. He checked his body for some muscles but there were almost none, he was disappointed.

He went to his bed and grabbed his crown and put it on. His skin turned blue, his eyes whitened, his hair turned white and grew longer, his beard regrew but it was not as long, his nose grew but it wasn't as long as before and his teeth became only a bit sharper. The crowns' power and the potion's power were contesting thus making his transformation less intense. Ice King noticed the transformation and decided to just keep it, He needed his powers.

He attempted to cast some of his ice lightnings and they still seem to work flawlessly. Ice King was still resistant to cold, his crown still protected him.

He went to the main room and noticed that things that were distant were blurry. "Damn, I need glasses"

He knew Marceline kept one, she said that Ice King used to wear it which means that it would be tuned to his vision.

"Well, time to fly- Oh wait..." Ice King rubbed his chin and realized that his beard wasn't long enough, it's length was the source of his flying. "_Looks like I'm __on foo__t__..." _Ice King thought to himself. He casted a platform of ice at the edge of the entrance and prepared to use at as an elevator to slide down the mountain.

"Gunter, I'm leaving! There's some fish in the bathroom if you're hungry!" Ice King yelled, and he heard a faint quack sound. His voice was slightly different from his voice as the original Ice King, it had a smoother difference.

In a flick of a finger, the platform slid down on the near vertical mountain, the other edge of the platform clinging tightly to the mountain as it elevated downwards.

"Ding!" Ice King said as he stepped out of his ice platform elevator, he sculpted an ice horse and gave it life using his magic. The horse neighed and Ice King quickly hopped to its back. "Hiyah!" He commanded as he kicked the horse. The horse raised its front and started to run. Ice King still couldn't see distant things, he needed the glasses badly.

After more than thirty minutes. Ice King was fortunately able to arrive at Marceline's cave. The macabre appearance made sure any intruder knew what he was dealing with. He hopped off his horse and dispelled it, making it scream in disapproval. Ice King went inside the cave and alerted Marceline of his coming, "Marceline!" He shouted. Marceline's house had its lights on and the sound of music can be heard, so it was sure that Marceline was there. Ice King decided to just knock since he cant be heard through her music. He walked to her front door and knocked at the wooden door.

The music abruptly stopped and steps can be heard marching toward the door. The door knob turned and the door opened up. It revealed an annoyed looking Vampire Queen. Her long raven hair, slightly bluish skin and sharp fangs made it clear that she was something to be cautious with. She was wearing a black t-shirt and some torn jeans to keep up with her punk style.

"Who's the-" Marceline quickly stopped with shock. She stared, she was hit with nostalgia and astonishment. Ice King merely smiled, he did not know what was going on with Marceline, he thought she was acting silly.

"I was hoping you got some glasses that were good with me" Ice King mentioned, Marceline still didn't answer and her jaw was dropping.

He curled his short beard for a bit and spoke up once more.

"Can I come in?" Ice King asked politely. Marceline still did not utter a word, she was still trying to comprehend what was happening, she thought that Ice King had the body of Simon. She continued to stare until she snapped to her senses.

"Um, uh, yeah! Come in!" Marceline answered as she made the door more wide open for him, Ice King entered and Marceline shut the door. Ice King was greeted by crumpled papers that had lyrics on them and Marceline's Axe-Bass on the floor.

"Woo... Place is a mess..." Ice King commented as he sat on the guest's couch, it was the only comfortable thing to sit on in the house. Marceline continued to look at him, she could not believe what she was seeing: It was her old Simon. Although he still acted like Ice King, she was still happy to see a real Simon.

"So... Si-, I mean, Ice King... What's with the looks?" Marceline asked curiously, she was curious to see how he turned to a man of much affect.

"Bought myself a potion and it turned me into this" Ice King gestured to his face. "Tell me, does it look good when I take off the crown?" Ice King took of his crown and placed it beside him. For a split-second, Marceline thought it was the actual Simon right in front of her until Ice King's body started to revert, painfully, he nearly screamed in pain but he endured it. He was back to the younger Simon.

Marceline stared in awe, she never thought he would look that handsome.

"See? Does it look good, my robes make me a bit ugly" Ice King pulled his collar. "Do you have a suit or something? Which reminds me... do you still have those glasses you were talking about?" Ice King asked carelessly. Marceline noticed the voice change and seemed to like it. She snapped back and floated to her bedroom to get him something, she was gone for a minute.

"I guess that's a yes..." Ice King remarked as he waited.

Marceline returned with a folded suit with underclothes, a pair of black shoes and a pair of glasses sitting on top of the shoes it was what Marceline found when Simon left off. "Put it on" Marceline instructed, she gave the suit to Ice King.

"Thanks..." Ice King went behind her couch and changed his clothes there. He took off his robe and hung it by the backrest.

Marceline giggled a bit and her cheek reddened slightly. "Oh, shut up" Ice King remarked embarrassingly, he put on his underclothes and then his suit. It took him a few minutes until he stepped out.

"Yeah baby! I feel younger than ever!" Ice King exclaimed.

He looked so different from his other self. Marceline was a bit embarrassed, she had this subconscious thought that he looked pretty handsome. "One last thing" Ice King put on his glasses, he could see well now. "You know, it's good not having wizard eyes for awhile and it's also pretty good being not me for awhile" Ice King mentioned as he checked his body, he looked completely different.

"Wow, you really don't look like your old self, Ice King" Marceline commented as she scanned his body head to toe. She had this sense of feeling that she was free... of something, free to... love him?

Marceline forced the feeling off, she remembered that behind that young body was a one thousand year old sociopath madman.

"Well... Thanks for the stuff, Marceline, I'll give them back if-" Ice King was interrupted by Marceline speaking.

"No, it's yours" Marceline said as she picked up her Axe-Bass and strummed it. Ice King was astonished, he had no idea that this was his past clothes.

"Hey... That tells me, wanna do a song?" Ice King asked, he had no drums but he hoped that his new body had a good singing voice. Marceline was a bit surprised but she decided to go with it.

"Yeah, sure!" Marceline answered happily.


	3. Trickery

They were about to play music but Ice King noticed that the place was still a mess with all the crumpled pieces of paper.

"Well, looks like I need to blow the mess off with my ice winds!" Ice King reached for his crown but was interrupted by Marceline grabbing his wrist, the grip wasn't tight, it was soft.

"Please don't put it on, I can clean it up, besides,you look better like this" Marceline pleaded, she swore in her mind that her subconscious told her to do that. Ice King blushed, the red getting up his olive face. He quickly thought of what to do before he gets humiliated by Marceline noticing his blush.

"Uh, ok! I'll just place it somewhere else" Ice King took the crown and placed it on a small table, the act was awkward.

Marceline noticed him trying to cover it up and she just quietly giggled in her mind. She then noticed that she wasn't acting like herself

"_Arrghh! Why am I acting so OK with him! That's the ICE KING, Marceline! Not Simon!" _She scolded herself in her mind.

She snapped back to reality and noticed the papers on the floor.

"Well, those papers don't clean themselves you know, heh heh..." Ice King commented as she noticed her stare at them. He was still a bit in shock with the situation with Marceline, he knew that she wasn't into him, but why now? It was strange but if anymore of these moments happen, he would have to keep it together.

"Oh, uh, right! I'll go get a broom" Marceline darted to her kitchen and took her broom. She went back to her living room and swept the papers to a pile at the corner. She cleaned up her hands and picked up her Axe-Bass.

"Now that the coast is clear, we can make some tunes" Marceline said happily, she started strummed her bass guitarand started to make out some lyrics. Ice King guessed that he would have to go with the flow.

_M: Well, it's just another day strumming my tune, being alone, it's all the same._

_Is it hard trying to be nice, do I need to think thrice?_

_The world seems to shrink but the door knocks open_

_And you came,_

_You came..._

Ice King raised an eyebrow and quickly thought of the next part.

_I: Maybe you ain't that alone..._

_But maybe it takes two to be not alone..._

_So, I sat here waiting for the next person._

_And you came,_

_Oh, You came..._

_MI: You came..._

The song ended with a strum, the Ice King clapped in approval. Marceline thought Ice King's voice was good, he had more of a tenor's voice, it was not raspy and as high-pitched as before. Ice King took his crown and his robe, and opened the door , preparing to go out.

"Well, time to go to Candy Kingdom" Ice King farewelled, Marceline was surprised with the sudden action.

She stopped him by holding his arm, "For what?" Marceline asked, she was interrupting him. This time, Ice King didn't mind.

"To take Princess Bubblegum, silly" Ice King answered carelessly, he always wanted to marry her, why stop now?  
Marceline wasn't sure what to say, she thought that she shouldn't have interrupted him in the first place.

"Well... goodbye, come back and visit sometime" Marceline farewelled sadly, she let go of Ice King's arm and he went on his way. She could hear him making something and shouting "Hiyah!" from the cave.

It was strange for Marceline, she never thought that he would look that good in the past, the smooth olive skin and his eyes somehow captivated her. She had no type for his kind of personality, it was the looks she liked. She thought that he might come back and she might make her move, she fought back feelings like that, she feared that she might go against her very nature. Marceline went back inside and shut the door, she floated on her couch and sighed.

"_What the hell, Marceline" _She scolded herself again. _"Get a grip of yourself... remember what he truly is, nothing can change him" _It continued, her mind was fighting her own subconscious. She was afraid of her own subconscious, telling her to make moves and her mind would realize it and stop, it was like a ghost.

Marceline shrugged off the thoughts and pretended that it never happened, she picked up her Axe-Bass and strummed it to feel better.

_Meanwhile, at the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom._

Ice King knew that Princess Bubblegum wouldn't like him if his words were insane, he thought if he looked completely different, he could live two personalities. The Candy Kingdom was nearing in the distance, he took off his crown and his horse quickly melted down. His transformation began, it became less painful as he continued to do it.

It finished quickly and he had to hide to the crown somewhere...

"_Eureka!"_ Ice King thought, he still knew Gunter's calling cry. He faced the air and prepared to yell as loud as he could.

"WEEEEENNNKKKKKK!" Ice King screamed out, it was heard through Ice Kingdom.

Gunter was eating fish and the frequency of the sound alerted him, he stopped eating the fish and he quickly ran to where the cry was coming from.

Ice King waited for him, he was becoming impatient. He tapped his shoes until he could see Gunter running towards him.

Gunter was making his quack sounds as he ran, he looked determined.

He finally stopped in front of Ice King, luckily, he was able to recognize him.

"Ok, Gunter, take the crown back to the Ice Kingdom and put it on my bed, got it boy?" Ice King gave the crown to Gunter and he made his quack sound again. "Good boy" Ice King patted Gunter's head.

Gunter quickly ran off and went back to the Ice Kingdom.

"Darn, I'm gonna need a new car soon, probably one of those giant hawks... they would do..." Ice King talked to himself until he looked at Candy Kingdom and snapped back.

"Oh yeah!" Ice King said, he looked at the Candy Kingdom and thought of a new personality. "Hmm, glasses, suit and good looking skin" Ice King walked in a circle as he thought of what the man was before...

"Ah Hah! I'm a scientist!" Ice King exclaimed. He thought that he had to act smart, formal and neat.

He made his voice less loud and more smoother, this was a sign that he was pretending.

Ice King cleared his throat and tried to think of something smart to say.

"Hmm..." He searched through his memory, he needed to test his facade...

"Ah Hah! Although ancient egyptian mummies were buried in huge pyramids that archeologists can easily enter, they were still heavily guarded before to prevent any intruders but when the Great Egyptian Famine came, they decided to create a curse to stop any future intruders from entering" Ice King smiled with excitement, he also wondered where he got that paragraph, it seemed like it was in his mind all the time.

"Ok! Princess, here I come!" Ice King started to walk to the Candy Kingdom, he fixed his suit as he walked and he made sure that he looked like a different person.

He arrived at the castle's gates but it was closed, the banana guards were on their posts but they seemed to be asleep in the battlements.

"Hey, there! I'm a traveller and-" The guards woke up and quickly opened the gates.

"Candy Kingdom is welcome to all!" The guards said in unison as they welcomed Ice King.

"Thanks! You too!" Ice King shouted, not knowing what he was saying. The guards just looked at each other, puzzled.

Ice King entered the gates, the sight of the inside of the kingdom was beautiful, the different houses made out of hard candy and the different citizens made out of different kinds of candy.

Ice King rarely was able to enter the kingdom and this sight was fantastic to him.

Meanwhile, at the candy castle's balcony. Princess Bubblegum was enjoying a cup of sugary tea with Peppermint Butler by his side. The balcony is where Princess Bubblegum relaxes as she watches her kingdom prosper. All was peaceful until a guard knocked on the door behind them.

"Who is it?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"The Banana Guard captain, I bear important news" The man behind the door answered.

Peppermint Butler opened the door wide enough for him to enter.

"Princess, there seems to be a new person in town!" Captain reported. Princess Bubblegum placed her tea down on the candy cane table and spoke.

"Captain, Candy Kingdom is welcome to all, of course there will be new people" Princess Bubblegum remarked peacefully.

"Princess, the person is not made out of candy nor monster flesh" Captain continued, this got the attention of Princess Bubblegum.

"Well, what is it then?" Princess Bubblegum asked curiously but she was not mad.

"A human, milady" Captain answered.


	4. Letter

/"A human!?" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed happily, Finn was the last human alive but another human was simply amazing.

"Yes, your highness and it is not Finn The Human" Captain continued.

"Good, good. Get back to your post, I will take these matters personally" Princess Bubblegum commanded the guard. The captain quickly went back the way he came.

"Pet But, hand me my telescope" Princess Bubblegum ordered, Peppermint Butler went out of the room and quickly came back with a yellow telescope. Peppermint Butler then gave it to Princess Bubblegum.

"Thank you" She said in approval, she looked out to her kingdom with the telescope, she was looking for the human.

"Hmm..." She gazed through her people to find anything different. She looked through the streets and found the human.

"_There you are..._" PB mumbled to herself, she was curious about this human. She looked at him as he wandered the streets, looking for something, Princess Bubblegum noticed that he was heading for the main castle.

"_What would this person want?_" She mumbled, he walked through the citizens until he reached the castle's door.

The man, which was Ice King, wandered the streets. He decided that he will not make a direct approach, for it might make Princess Bubblegum weirded out. Ice King sat on a chocolate bench, thinking on how he might attract Princess Bubblegum.

"_Hmm... secret letters might do..." _He thought, he considered being secret and discreet before giving in a head-on approach.

Ice King wasn't good at poetry, he tried things like that before and they didn't work out.

"_Ah hah!" _Ice King exclaimed in his mind. "_I'm going to act secret, sending her letters about herself but it wont be in poetry, it will be in personal words..." _He thought, it was brilliant. He quickly went to the nearest general store.

Princess Bubblegum was watching him, curious of his actions, she still hasn't decided if he was good or evil.

Meanwhile... in the general store.

Ice King entered the store and the bell of the door rang. The store was made out planks, which was chocolate and the walls were of a strawberry design.

"Ho ho, I customer" The cashier commented, he was a licorice man wearing an apron.

"I never seen you here before, are you made out of chocolate?" The candy person said as he looked at his olive skin.

Ice King thought quickly, he needed to blend in. "Uh.. yes! Just another candy person" He said as he approached the desk.

"What's your name, mister?" The candy person ask, wanting to assure that he was not someone in disguise.

"Um" Ice King thought, he needed a name. _"Come on, think of a name..."_ He thought in his mind. After a few seconds, he found a name, a name Marceline would call him sometimes.

"Simon Petrikov, weird name, huh?" Ice King answered, sounding cheeky. The candy person raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, mister Simon, what can I do for you?" The candy person offfered, his suspicion was gone.

"I need a stack of paper, got anything?" Ice King asked, as he reached for his pocket and grabbed five coins. He threw the coins on the desk. "What can I get for these?" Ice King asked, that was half of the money he to has.

"Well, I'd say twenty-five pieces of paper" The cashier said, Ice King was relieved.

"I'll take it it" He answered, the cashier grabbed the merchandise under his desk and gave it to Ice King.

"Thank you for shopping!" The cashier said as Ice King walked out of the store.

Princess Bubblegum saw him again, exiting the store. He seemed to take a pen from his pocket and started to write on a piece of paper, he would sometimes stop to think of writing something next and he would write again. Princess Bubblegum thought that he was writing something about moving into Candy Kingdom to his relatives far away.

She observed him, he continued to write, there was a determined look on his face.

"_That must be one long farewell letter..._" She thought to herself. He finally stopped writing and went to the nearest place he could stay in, which was a candy inn.

Ice King was writing his letters in a small room that he rented for a few more coins, they needed thought. He created five letters with different introductions, he would have to pick one of them. He placed them on a candy-cane table and did closed his eyes and guessed.

His hand stopped to one letter, he picked it up and read it. It was the least most prideful letter, it was the most anonymous one. It reads:

_Dear Princess, _

_I supposed you have already known who I am. I am an admirer of sorts, I would like to introduce myself as "Simon" you may address me this and I would recognize it as my name, if you wish to send me back a letter, address a letter to the front of Delight's Inn named to me . _

_Anyway, I came here to Candy Kingdom because I have heard rumors about an adorable princess who rules a land of sweets that waits for a suitor. I am one such suitor, and to give me a good start. _

_May I know your name, madame?_

_-Simon_

Ice King found this letter a bit corny but it was still romantic, he had to pick this one. For one, Ice King couldn't believe he wrote this, the penmanship was in good calligraphy and the words were properly arranged. He read the other letters and they seem to sound stupid, the others contained pride and they started too early and they gave away most of his identity. He decided to send the letter at night. Ice King folded the paper and wrote the word "For the princess"

He started to get drowsy, until his head fell on his desk and he drifted to sleep.

Princess Bubblegum lost interest with the man, she wasn't able to see his full face, she could only see his body. She would have to investigate this other human and she would have to inform Finn and Jake.

Time pushed on to 8 o' clock in the evening. Ice King woke up, the letter still in his hands. He bolted straight up and he wiped his eyes. "Ok, time to give this Princess Bubblegum" He talked to himself, he got out of his room and went downstairs to the lobby. He went out and slammed the door shut behind him.

He ran towards the castle and stopped as he noticed a banana guard patrolling. He looked careless, but Ice King would have to trust him.

"Psst... hey you" Ice King called, the banana guard was alerted.

"Who's calling me?" The banana guard answered. Ice King walked out of the shadows and approached the banana guard.

"I need you to give this to the princess" He said as he handed the letter to him. The banana guard was puzzled.

"Who are you?" The guard asked.

"None of your business, give it to the princess, it's just a letter" Ice King said as he swiftly ran off back in the shadows.

The banana guard was confused but he decided to just give this to Princess Bubblegum.

Meanwhile in the Candy Castle.

Princess Bubblegum was smoothening her hair as she groomed herself in front of a mirror. There was a knock on the door, it was Peppermint Butler.

"Princess, there is a letter addressed to you" Peppermint Butler said through the door.

Princess Bubblegum sighed and she opened the door. Pep But gave her the letter and bowed and walked back down the hall.

"Hmm?" She said as she looked at the letter. She sat on her bed and read it, the front reads "_For The Princess"_, she opened it up and read it. "Interesting... he's interested in me..." She faintly said to herself. Princess Bubblegum was not that interested in him but she wondered how far he would go.

She got a piece of white paper, a pen and a lit candle. She wrote back:

_Dear Simon,_

_I am Princess Bubblegum, I'm pretty much the leader of this kingdom. You may recognize me as the princess with, well, pink everything. I've seen you enter and I was a bit worried of what your actions were and I was amazed to see another human like you. The name Simon sounds familiar though, it was like I heard it from someone, maybe you will have to wait until I know who you are._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Bubblegum_

She folded the letter and poured molten wax on the fold, she then stamped the wax with the seal of the Candy Kingdom.

The name sounded so familiar, she knew someone told her the name.

Before she could order sending the letter, something jumped inside the window.

It was Marceline


	5. Secrets Opened

AN: Here's why it's rated higher than K plus.

* * *

The loud thud alerted Princess Bubblegum. She looked and saw the Vampire Queen, Marceline in her chambers.

"What the Glob! Marceline!?" Princess Bubblegum shouted in surprise. Marceline was still on the floor having been grounded by the impact of her break in. She then got up her feet and scrubbed the candy dust off her pants.

"Sorry, for the unexpected visit, its hard to get invisible through a huge crowd" She explained as she wiped the dust off her shoulder.

Princess Bubblegum was annoyed, that was no excuse to come in uninvited. "Why did you come here? Marceline!" She demanded.

Marceline simply smiled, she was used to the shouting. "Chill chill, I needed to tell you something, I forgot to tell you this sooner" Marceline said ever so calmly. Princess Bubblegum listened and hoped this was good news. "Ice King turned to Simon, you know: his old self, to attract you, I suppose he already did his move?" Marceline said uncaringly, Princess Bubblegum was surprised and she briefly glanced at Simon's letter.

"Yeah..." PB answered near embarrassingly. Marceline nodded, she noticed the letter PB glanced at and took it. "Hey!" Princess Bubblegum shouted as Marceline read it.

"This doesn't sound like the Ice King I knew..." Marceline commented, the feeling of freedom hit her again, it was getting stronger. She resisted it, she was blushing as she read the letter. "Well, if you're up for it, you can go marry Ice King as Simon" Marceline chuckled. Princess Bubblegum was annoyed, she finds Marceline's attitude quite distasteful.

"I'll just go order the guards to take him away, this was the second time he had to trick me" Princess Bubblegum said frustratingly. Marceline examined her nails and chuckled.

"_Everything's going according to plan..." _Marceline thought in her mind, it was a strange thought, it was as if she and her subconscious thought of it together, is it because of saving Princess Bubblegum or fighting for Simon?. Marceline had the thought and she was about to freak out but she hid it in a chuckle.

"Why are you chuckling?" PB asked, she thought that this better not be one of her pranks.

"Oh... nothing, I just saved you" Marceline answered with the hint of boredom. Princess Bubblegum was a bit flattered.

"Fine, I owe you one, can you go now?" Princess Bubblegum said half-heartedly. Marceline smiled and she whisked out of the window. Marceline smirked, her subconscious took control of her again.

"_Yes, he's mine now" _She suddenly thought, her eyes quickly widened. _"What the hell did I just say!?" _She resisted thinking of the purpose of telling Princess Bubblegum of Ice King's change, it made her feel strange in the inside of her mind, as if she wanted something to happen.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the inn._

Ice King was eating at the inn's lobby, the food was of sweet bread and sugared water. He was thinking of what Princess Bubblegum thought of the letter. "_Hmm... I wonder if she would like it..." _He thought, he had high hopes of the letter succeeding.

The inn was peaceful until the door wrecked open and six banana guards started to abruptly march in. "By order of Princess Bubblegum, Simon, you are exiled from this kingdom!" The banana guard on the front declared. Ice King was dazzled, he was quickly hauled by two guards and was thrown out of the castle's gates.

Ice King landed with a big thud on his bottom, it nearly broke his glasses. "How the heck did they know it was me?" Ice King commented as he rubbed his cheek and wiped the dust off his legs.

"Because I told them" A familiar voice spoke.

Ice King tilted his head up and saw Marceline floating as a silhouette in the center of the moon. "What? Why!?" Ice King demanded answers.

Marceline hovered downwards to his level to get her voice projected easily, "You can't marry Princess Bubblegum because she doesn't like you, she knows who Simon is, Ice King! I told her that a long time ago!" She answered. Ice King was shocked, he didn't know that. "And besides, it's not the evil wizard who wins the princess" She continued.

It gave Ice King hurt, knowing that everyone brands him a bad guy, "Oh... guess I'll be lonely, again" Ice King remarked with a deep frown on his face, he started to walk towards his kingdom in the distance. It felt the same again, he fails and he simply returns to his kingdom, it was average for him; this time though, it felt more hurt for him.

Marceline felt some pity, she did not know exactly why she stopped Ice King plan, it just came into her mind to stop him, was it for the good of PB? Or something else... it lingered in her mind.

Marceline then landed down to ground level. She approached Ice King and grabbed his wrist again. "Where are you going?" Marceline asked, Ice King sighed and let go of Marceline's grip.

"Back to Ice Kingdom, to be with Gunter. I need plot out a new plan, besides, I'm the bad guy" Ice King said sadly as he looked out to his lair, as if it was calling for him. Marceline sighed and felt guilty, she realized that she had to do something.

"Ice King, do you want to come at my place for awhile?" Marceline offered, she slightly blushed. Ice King faced back and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Ice King asked being a bit confused. Marceline started to examine her fingers, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You know... when two lonely people meet and the other asks and..." Marceline's cheeks reddened, she shouldn't have stopped at the last part, thinking that she was implying an innuendo. Ice King's reddened as well, his red was obvious on his cheeks, he decided to just go with it and see what happens.

"Uh... Yeah, I would spend the night there, yeah..." His voice fainted as he scratched his head.

Marceline grinned, she was still embarrassed by her own words. Sometimes, it wouldn't bet her blasted subconscious anymore. "Well, let's go" She quickly bolted to the air and grabbed Ice King by his collar. They headed straight for her cave.

After a good ten minutes, they landed at the entrance.

"On foot from here..." Marceline said as she let go of Ice King. The cave was more darker at night and the moonlight was the only source of light making the inside visible.

As they walked to her house, Ice King had to ask, Marceline's abrupt offer made him seemingly worried. "Hey, uh, Marceline," Ice King called to her, Marceline faced her head towards him, she had the curious look on her face.

"Is this a friendly visit or a..." Ice King stopped to pause, too embarrassed or scared to continue.

"A what?" Marceline asked, wanting him to continue.

They were already at the front of her house. Ice King blushed and continued. "A d-different kind of visit" He stuttered as he continued, Marceline reddened again as they entered the house. The lights were still off. Ice King carelessly walked to the center, he thought that Marceline would open the lights. Marceline floated towards him and held his temples with both of her hands, she made her head go closer and positioned her mouth just beside Ice King's right ear.

"_What if I told you it was a 'different' kind of visit?"_ She whispered, it wasn't her subconscious anymore that was talking. It was coming directly from her, she felt so different for Simon, he seemed to be so much more appealing, the young body and the gullible personality caught her attention now.

Ice King's eyes peeled open, his whole face was blushing out. Marceline felt so different. "Marceline..." Is all he can say, she floated away from him and opened the lights. Ice King's eyes were wide open staring at Marceline, he never encountered a situation like this and was never prepared for it.

* * *

AN: Updated, multiple typos spotted and added a bit more story.


	6. Admitting and Adapting

AN: Lemon is expected next chapter, . I now declare this story a rated M. Thanks for the suggestions, mates!

* * *

It was an awkward moment. Ice King's young heart was pounding harder than ever since that situation, he already this feeling that she looked beautiful. Marceline then floated towards him, enticing him to talk. Ice King then noticed her nearing him and he spoke, "Marceline... Do you-, Do you have feelings towards me?" He stuttered again as he asked, embarrassed by her. She stood there in front of him as she stared at the ground, softly biting her lip. Thoughts were running through her mind, she didn't know what to say.

_"Damn it! What now Marceline!?" _She scolded herself in her mind again, there was one option she found and it seemed like a "yes", it was too embarrassing to do and maybe even too awkward. She started to draw imaginary circles with her right foot, she started to blush and sweat. The option was getting the most selectable one.

Ice King was starting to get concerned over her silence, something wasn't right. "Mar- _Mmph!_" Before he could speak, Marceline bolted towards him and buried her mouth inside Ice King's mouth. It was like a fire was made through Marceline's kiss and it burned through his mouth.

Both their faces dyed to a full red, Marceline was vigorous and her kiss astonished Ice King. She would jerk her head left and right as she released and kissed back.

Ice King had to sink in and close his eyes, he has never actually received such kiss before or even made one. Either way, He kissed back doing motions opposite to Marceline's, sliding his tongue towards hers and rubbing it gently, causing her to return it by rubbing with him. Marceline then clutched both of her hands to his back and pulled him even closer as she closed her eyes. She could feel each individual breath as she went tighter within the hold.

Ice King then grasped the back of her head in return and fastened her closer as he motioned his hand. The feeling of pleasure was overwhelming, their lips interlocking with each other and each tongue rubbing against each other felt great for both. Marceline raised her left leg and positioned it at the side of Ice King's hip and slightly pushed him backward. This made Ice King to hold her bottom, pushing her hip closer, she made a small muffled sound as he grabbed her. They started to breathe heavily, each exhale drifted to each partner's throats. Marceline was trying to get every bit of him, the sounds of gasping for air and the sound of licking enticed her, she wanted it to last longer.

Ice King signaled to stop by gradually going slower, Marceline perceived this and went with him until both of them let go, leaving small trail of saliva from each others lips.

They were still clutching each other, being in close proximity. "Wow Simon, where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Marceline asked completely amazed by the lonely man's skill, her face was still a deep cherry red from the experience. Ice King was slightly exhausted and his heart continued to beat fast, the situation would melt into his mind forever, he was also blushing deeply and he tried to hide it. He thought Marceline was crazy to do that, he decided to just to go with it and answer.

"Heh... You know I have fantasies and the actions get into my mind" He admitted with the slight tone of embarrassment, his grasp started to get softer. Marceline giggled and wiped the saliva off Ice King's lips as she smiled. He was flattered by her action and he finally let go.

"Well, now you know how I feel?" Marceline remarked jokingly. Ice King nodded slowly and he suddenly started to feel the same for her, was this love? Actual love?.

"Maybe we should get some sleep..." Marceline suggested casually, her lips curled. Ice King had thoughts of what would happen in her room. He was too embarrassed to blurt out negativity, so he decided to just go with it. He had this sick feeling that she was trying to seduce him which he tried to shrug off.

Marceline climbed the ladder to her room and Ice King followed. He had a bad feeling, there were butterflies in his stomach. Once he arrived, he noticed that the lights were turned off, it's how Marceline sleeps and she cant sleep with them turned on. Ice King can faintly see the room, the bed was at the very edge with Marceline sitting on the front edge of the bed. "Lay down over here, Simon" She offered as she patted the her side. Ice King gulped slowly, he was anxious of this situation. He walked towards the bed and sat down beside her, he was trying to brace himself for some kind of seduction. Marceline lied down on the opposite side instead, she wasn't floating on top though. Ice King was relieved, he wasn't ready for a sudden "moment", he believes seduction is wrong and such moments should be done only with true affection, that is why he hasn't "tasted' the princesses he has kidnapped.

Marceline turned sideways and faced him, she wanted to ask something. "Ice King, is it alright if I start calling you Simon?" Marceline asked she felt more comfortable with Simon, she was more attuned to it. Ice King was not facing her, he was staring at the ceiling.

"Um, yeah, sure whatever you say" Ice King answered nervously almost not knowing the question asked, he wasn't used to women making moves on him.

Marceline noticed his anxiousness, she had to deal with it. She needs his cooperation before making her final move for it is now or never. She crept closer to Ice King, her movements can be heard through the rustling of the bed sheet. Marceline sighed, "Simon...," she whispered as she held his left hand with her right hand. Ice King felt the warmth of her body heat which seemed to comfort him. "What's wrong?" Marceline continued as she asked softly, Ice King's eyes widened. For a second, he thought she was already trying to take him. He got back to the question and sighed heavily.

"It's just that... I thought you were trying to seduce me" He said near quick but quick enough to be caught. Marceline raised an eyebrow, slightly blushed and started laugh soon after.

"Hey! Why would I try to seduce you!?" Marceline remarked as she laughed. Ice King was relieved, the thought of that was gone... that means she really _wanted him._ Similar to Marceline, he also had this feeling of freedom that made him tingle.

Her laugh started to quiet down until it finally subsided. She took one exhale with the sound of relief. She looked at Ice King again and she glided her right hand to his chest and placed it there, she felt slightly guilty for her actions that made her look seducing, it made her think she was just one of the succubus from the Nightosphere. "You know, I've been wondering..." Marceline said softly, she looked at her hand on his chest as she talked. Ice King faced her, he had this perception that she looked so cute up close.

"Wondering about what?" He asked, curious about her continuation.

"I was wondering if you had the same feelings and all..." She continued, feeling embarrassed. She thought that she made a move too quick. It made Ice King slightly blush, he already started to have the same feelings for her.

Ice King turned sideways to the front of her and crept closer.

It was time to make his move...

* * *

AN: Review is appreciated and thanks for reading.


	7. Bounding

AN: **YOUR SHIP****MENT OF LEMON ****HAS ARRIVED. **First lemon scene I have ever written, I hope it's good.

* * *

He moved in closer holding Marceline's right hand.

Marceline couldn't take much longer, the feeling of him was getting overwhelming, she has never felt such feeling before in her millennium spanning life. _"Was this love?" _The thought echoed in her ancient mind

Her face sunk in to a deep red, her eyes widened as she thought of it.

Ice King faced her and looked directly to her eyes, her eyes were like ruby rhinestones falling through the night sky.

He was so handsome in her mind, he looked so attractive to her. The presence of the insane madman was all but lost, it felt like it was a different person. Ice King finally spoke, hoping that the situation might go off-hand.

"Marceline... I feel so much different being around you, it's like I feel some butterflies in my stomach and something brewing in my heart" Ice King said passionately. He sounded so human, so different. It was like he was not insane anymore.

A feeling soon struck the two, it felt like they were the only two people left on Ooo. Sooner or later, one of them would have to make the move that would declare a relationship.

Marceline was heavily flattered by his words. Ice King finally decided to make the move, the coup de grace.

"Marceline, I...I want you..." Ice King finally admitted, his face hued to dark red and he started to feel goosebumps.

Before Marceline can move a muscle or bring out a word, Ice King swiftly gave her a passionate kiss. Marceline was shocked but quickly sunk in to him, it felt like he was making his revenge for the same move she did awhile ago.

She grasped his back with her left hand, making him go even closer and fastening them for the situation, Ice King placed his hand on the back of her head and gently fastened her to his lip.

The couple closed their eyes, the moment was too captivating.

He pressed his mouth deep into hers and slid his tongue out. He started to move his tongue around gently, making them meet Marceline's tongue and slightly binding it. Unlike Marceline, he was a really gentle kisser, he was able to better capture the moment.

The situation was getting more passionate, the breaths of each and the sound of tongues rubbing against each other enticed both. Marceline then positioned herself on top of Ice King, barely breaking the kiss.

She then started to drift downward to his neck, mouthing his neck. Ice King also started to lick upon her neck, near her scar, it hurt a bit for her but it was bearable. He then slid his left hand to the center of her back, allowing her to move more freely. She was frenzied, the scent of him made her want more of him, she pushed herself away. Ice King thought it had ended but he was completely caught off-guard when she took her shirt off. Her breasts were covered by a laced black bra, her skin looked so smooth and her body was at the perfect slender build. It was revealing and the sight invoked something in Ice King, she looked so beautiful.

Marceline lips curled and her eyes started to look dreamy towards Ice King. He knew what she was about to do, _"Uh oh..." _He thought.

Marceline removed her bra and dropped them on the floor, revealing her perfect breasts. Ice King's face dyed to a brighter red, "Wow..." is all he can softly exclaim. He stared at them, he has never seen an actual topless woman before... a feeling then hit him, he felt growth between his thighs .

Marceline blushed in his interest, this was the first time anyone saw her topless, not even her ex-boyfriend had the privilege to see them. She then leaned forward to kiss him again, placing her hands on both of his cheeks as she kissed. Ice King wrapped her arms around her back as they continued, he buried his face on her chest and slowly rubbed his tongue on her collarbone and down southward to her right lobe, Marceline was struck with pleasure and she was slightly humiliated by his act, it caused her to moan slightly as she wrapped his tongue around. He then stopped soon after and returned to Marceline.

She moved rapidly, her hands motioning as she kissed him, her legs moved to feel more comfortable but she stopped dead when she stumbled upon his manhood, she blushed heavily, he was already up, she stopped kissing and faced Ice King.

Ice King felt her leg touch his growth, he felt embarrassment. Marceline smirked, she can feel his goosebumps, she floated off him and stood in front of the bed.

Ice King stared, he wondered why she left. "You ready?" Marceline said softly, she started to remove her jeans, they slid down her legs and she pulled them off and left them on the ground. She then slid her panties off and left them on the floor.

Ice King stared in complete fascination and humiliation, he has never seen that part of a woman.

"Oh my glob" He exclaimed under his breath as he stared directly to them.

"Stop staring, virgin" Marceline snapped embarrassingly, she was humiliated by his look. "C'mon, play along Simon..." Marceline instructed softly soon after, Ice King was new to such concept, he has read about sex and heard about it, but he has never tried it but he got the idea.

He stood up and removed his suit and his underclothes, he was fit and his ribs were at least not protruding out. He then marched to Marceline and pinned her to the wall by her right arm, she was caught off-guard. Marceline played along with him and unzipped his pants and unwrapped his member from the rag underwear, his pants soon fell off along with his ragged underwear. Ice King was extremely embarrassed by her action, he seemed so new to this and he has never let anyone see his part, it was a tad bit "significant". Marceline blushed heavily on the sight of his thing, she has never seen one personally, it looked so significant in her eyes.

Marceline then wrapped her arms behind his back, Ice King took both of her legs and raised them up with both of his arms. He then positioned his member near her entrance, rubbing it against her entrance. Soft moans of pleasure erupted as they continued to rub each other until a loud squeal came out, he has entered her. She bled a little, until it slowly drained out, Ice King went slow for awhile until all the disgusting blood was out. Marceline clutched him, the pain was near unbearable at first and soon became less painful. The blood was gone and so was her virginity, Ice King noticed that the blood was out and slowly went faster.

Marceline could feel him pounding against him, it was a feeling that she has never felt, it was painful when it started until it became more pleasant as they continued. She wrapped her legs around his buttock, etching him to go deeper. She was craving for the feeling, she placed her head on his shoulder, whispering "Simon" every time he would clash against her, she moaned louder with each thrust. Ice King felt immense pleasure course through his manhood, the space inside her was small and it was already a bit wet.

She started to clutch his back, he was so strong as he continued to go in her, both of them started to sweat and the sweat created sound as one body penetrated the other. "Oh fuck, yes!" She exclaimed, the feeling of pain was gone and was overwhelmed with the pleasant sliding. Ice King was nearing his climax and so was Marceline, he buried his mouth towards Marceline and slid in faster. The force and the loud sound of sweaty bodies hitting each other aroused Marceline more, she could feel her climax. She clutched her right hand onto his head and forced her legs to push him inward. He was getting faster, Ice King wrapped his arms tightly towards her until his climax was finally there, Marceline let out a small muffled scream of pleasure as she released her climax at the same time. He continued to pound as each shot filled her, it felt so great, he has never felt such amount of a pleasant feeling before. He finally started to pound slower, the excess fluid started to escape her entrance. The action stopped and Marceline let go of her limbs holding him.

They both breathed heavily, they were exhausted from the experience. Marceline went limp for awhile, she got back up after awhile, looked at him and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back, it was more gentle this time.

They stopped and Ice King gazed into her eyes, he had one thing to say.

"I love you, Marceline" He admitted softly, Marceline smiled and decided to admit as well.

"I love you too, Simon" She said, Ice King let go of her and she got her way to stand up.

"Well... time to get a shower, that was pretty dirty" Marceline remarked, she winked to Ice King. She then walked to her bathroom, Ice King followed her and soon took a bath with her, he couldn't get enough of her body, it was so deadly beautiful.

A short while later, sounds of pleasure could be heard from just outside the door while the sound of a shower rinsing accompanied it. Ice King was right behind Marceline, holding her as he slid his fingers towards her place, she was moaning as he rubbed it gently and slowly inserted his index inside, Marceline let out a small continued moan as he worked his way in. He started to go faster, the shower would clean her residue as he slid his finger. The feeling was amazing for Marceline, she would clutch his working hand, begging him to go faster.

"_Harder" _She whispered to him, Ice King placed another finger to satisfy her. He started to feel her entrance twitching, she was about to burst again. He went even faster until his hand started to feel the sharp pain of overuse, he could here gushes of liquid as he slid in. Marceline let out one loud moan as she bursted out, pleasure soon came. He dug his finger to the deepest he could go and went out slowly and sliding back in really fast, the fluid covered his middle and index finger. Marceline breathed heavily, catching air.

"That was amazing, Simon" She complimenting under her breath, echoing through the bathroom.

"You're really good too, Marceline" He whispered under his breath. She blushed at the remark. She never made love with anyone and Ice King would be the last thing she would make out with, but for some reason, he seemed so different. Ice King let go of her and got back to normal bathing necessities with Marceline.

After a while, Ice King stepped out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him. His hair would hang down as if it was like woman's hair. He quickly got his rags and wrapped them around his bottom, serving as underwear. He picked up his pants and wore them and found his underclothes and put them on. He then dived to the right side of the bed, waiting for Marceline.

Marceline soon came out of the bathroom with no towel on. This made Ice King stare at her unwillingly again, luckily, Marceline wasn't able to spot this. She quickly whirled her long black hair to remove the water, she opened her closet and took a new pair of panties, it was a tight one with a grey-black striped pattern, and put them on. Marceline looked for a bra and found a lacy red bra trimmed with black lines. She put on her bra and got a new pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt and wore them as well. She floated to her bed and lied down beside Ice King. Her body was facing the ceiling and so was Ice King's body, she then grabbed his right hand. Ice King turned his head, he knew she had something in her mind.

"Hey, Simon, thanks for a good first-time, it was really great, I mean, really great" She thanked him. Ice King was slightly flattered by her words. He smiled and decided to thank her as well.

"Thanks too, I never felt anything good as you" Ice King complimented, Marceline blushed, she was just as flattered as him.

Ice King then faced towards the ceiling, "You know... I bet all those times catching princess and trying to marry them were worthless now" He said, he contemplated his times of taking princesses and ultimately failing. Marceline then turned to him, Ice King looked back puzzled.

"Simon... Forget those things now, you got a young body, you should really go down to the young level" She suggested, Ice King was struck by this emotional feel, maybe he should leave the life of being Ice King.

"Look Ice King, you got a new body now, you can start out new, you can start all over again... as my boyfriend" She continued. Ice King never thought of it that way, he was young, a 20 year old or so, he could live a life that he has forgotten.

"Alright, Marcy. Gunter can feed himself anyway" He answered, this made Marceline full of joy, a kind person like Ice King is what she wanted for a long time. She hugged him as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Thanks... you're the best..." She whispered as her eyes started to look drowsy and finally went to sleep, she was exhausted from the last experience. Ice King crossed his arms behind his head as he tried to contemplate what happened, he was getting a woman that loved him, he couldn't ask for more.

He looked at the sleeping woman, she was cuddling to his chest as he slept, she looked so beautiful.

Ice King's eyes were getting heavy, he felt his body feeling the comfort of rest until he finally went to sleep.


	8. Dreams and Challenges

Deep in an old shack in the middle of the forest. The outrage of a man that was fooled can be heard echoing through the forest.

"No NO!" Magic Man yelled in disapproval, he could see his victim enjoying himself at his crystal ball.

"Damn it! This is not what I wanted!" He continued to yell, he bolted up and went down to his cauldron.

"I'll give that man a choice!" he said. He brewed up something, mixing different kinds of grotesque ingredients.

After a few stirs, the liquid inside the cauldron bubbled, Magic Man grabbed a small potion and poured some of the blue liquid from a soup spoon.

Without a word, he grabbed a book from his bag and recited a spell. _"Mandarya suslu handiaika" _He recited as macabre whispers, he then disappeared out of thin air.

Ice King was dreaming, it was very peaceful in his dreamworld. He dreamt that he was wearing a white suit and he standing on an altar at a hellish looking church, he was at the Nightosphere. There was a crowd in front of him sitting on church benches, there were penguins at the left column and multiple demons on the right. He could see a dark blue skinned man crying with tissue in his hands and Gunter crying on another penguin, he could also see his crown shedding tears just right beside Gunter. He looked to his right and he could see Marceline wearing a grey wedding gown and a candy person priest leading the ceremony.

"Do you, Marceline Abadeer, would love your husband till the very depths of the Nightosphere and would die with him towards the 50th Death world?" The priest recited.

"I do..." She said with a joyful smile on her face.

"And you, Simon Petrikov, would be bound towards her from the depths of the Nightosphere and until the 50th dead world?"

Ice King looked at her with a smile but was cut off.

"Psst..." He could hear, he looked at where the priest was. The priest was different now, it was the cloaked man with the beard. The whole dream froze, everyone was not moving, not even the tears that were being shed.

"I'm giving you a choice, my friend..." The man said, Ice King looked in confusion.

"Your misery feeds me but I can see that the potion has fooled me..." He continued, there was a smile on his face. He let out his right hand to reveal him holding a potion with blue liquid inside.

"You have a choice man, you could drink this potion and be the man you were before and leave her..." He offered, he sounded discreet and silent.

Ice King's eyes widened, he would never leave Marceline, she was loving him and he loved her.

"No! You couldn't take her away from me!" He shouted, the man frowned deeply, the dream started to crumble like it was just a painting an artist would throw away. Ice King and the cloaked man were left, standing in empty space.

"You have a choice... He whispered, his voice echoed through the empty space. He opened Ice King's palm and gave him the potion.

"I'm not coming back..." He said, he walked through the edge of empty space and disappeared out of no where, like he was swallowed by the darkness.

The dream came back like it was being painted again, Marceline was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

He was flustered at first until he snapped back, looking at her straight in the eyes with a smile.

"I do" He declared.

"You may now kiss the bride!" He said. Both Marceline and Ice King leaned in to kiss, it was the most gentle kiss he would believe that they would ever do. The crowd rejoiced, her father, Hunson Abadeer was crying, he was proud of her daughter.

"I now declare you husband and wife!" The priest declared with a joyous tone.

Cheers of the demons and quacks of the penguins was accompanied by clapping. The dream flashed with a bright light.

He was in the Candy Castle, he was just outside Princess Bubblegum's chambers. The door was half-open and Marceline was peeping right through it, she faced the direction of Ice King and he could see her face streaming with tears.

She then floated out of the nearest window, ever so slowly with her body limping. Ice King wondered what she saw, he looked inside and was shocked to see himself with Princess Bubblegum at her bed, making love with her.

"No... How could I betray her?..." He whispered.

"You have a choice..." A voice erupted as a whisper to his ear.

"NO!" He screamed

He awakened and bolted up from his bed screaming. "NO!" He shouted as if he was continuing it, Marceline was awakened by his scream.

"Hey.. hey, what's gotten into you?" She asked calmly.

"I-I had this dream and.. I was marrying you and then I saw you crying after you saw me doing Princess Bubblegum" He said so quickly. Marceline blushed but was slightly angered by the "Princess Bubblegum" part. Ice King left out the ominous cloaked man, she didn't need to hear it.

"Look, Simon... Would you betray me?" She asked softly, Ice King slowly laid his back, he tried to calm himself.

"No!...Marceline, you aren't pregnant are you?" He asked worriedly. Marceline's face hued to red.

"Don't worry about that, I learned a spell from the succubus to stop the seed" She said, Ice King was relieved by the answer.

"I'm just worried..." He remarked as he laid back down.

"That I'll lose you if we marry" He continued, Marceline blushed.

"Simon, if we're going to get on marriage, it would take a hundred years, because that's how my dad approves it" She said. "Bastard cheated when Vampire King came..." She mumbled angrily. Ice King caught her mumble but decided to ignore it, it didn't seem good to talk about.

"Let's get back to sleep, you're still my boyfriend... even if you said something about Bonnibel... just don't think about the future, it worries me as well" She advised.

"Yeah... you're right... I need some sleep" He laid back down and tried to get some sleep, he wanted to prolong being awake to get the thoughts off his mind.

"Marcy?" He called out softly.

"Mmm Hmm?" She replied.

"Why did you pick Simon for a boyfriend name?" He asked curiously. "I mean, why not Icy or Icekingly or something like that?" He continued.

Marceline cuddled her head on his chest, "You can't remember but that was your real name when you still had that young body of yours, I feel more comfortable with it" She answered. Ice King searched his mind for that name, he had the faint memory of it, he just couldn't remember why it was there.

"I see, so thats why the name was there at the back of my head..." He remarked sounding amazed.

"Marcy?" He called out again

"Yeah?" She said, she wasn't angered at him, she wanted to have a small conversation with him for awhile before sleeping.

"What do you think of Princess Bubblegum? I mean, she's all pink, happy and elegant and you're grey, tricky and rowdy, I bet there's something about you two" The question was completely out of the blue for Marceline.

"We have a sort of fucked up history together, she doesn't like me and I don't like her. She's lucky that I didn't suck the pink out of her, since pink is kinda a shade of red. We used to be friends and all until it was getting a bit frustrating and tensive in there, she acts like she's so perfect and that's what I observed. I'm just her problem that's all, we just ignore each other when we cross paths from time to time" She answered, Ice King nodded his head in attention.

"But her making out with you? That's something I would never forgive her for. She could stick out with Finn but he's too young, so I guess we should avoid her, she might make her move and I'm afraid that you'll sink to her" She continued worriedly, Ice King was disheartened by the last sentence. He turned to her and embraced her.

"I wouldn't betray you, besides, I don't like her anymore" He said softly, Marceline was comforted by him. He kissed her forehead and started to drift to sleep.

Marceline was still awake, she never would have thought that Ice King would be so good as a partner, she had hopes that her relationship with him would last long.

Her eyes started to feel heavy and her body started to feel the comfort of sleep, she closed her eyes and slept.

_The next morning..._

Ice King woke up, Marceline wasn't with him anymore, she must've woke up earlier than him. He wiped his eyes and got up, he noticed that there was a note on the nightstand. He picked it up and read it, it was from Marceline

_Simon, you took so long to wake up and I didn't want to wake you, you look so handsome when you sleep. _

_Anyway, there was an invitation on the door, it was for Bonnibel's Annual Candy Ball. Polish yourself and get ready for it cause as you read this, I might be trying to convince her to get you invited. _

_Now's your time to prove what you said..._

_Love,_

_Marceline_

Ice King raised an eyebrow, _"Prove what?" _He asked himself in his thoughts. Then it hit him...

"_I would never betray you, besides, I don't like her anymore" _The words flashed back. The feeling of anxiety was engulfing him but he had no doubts, he could do this, he wont turn her back on Marceline.

* * *

AN: If I have enough heart, I would add another lemon.


	9. Invitation

AN: I'm so damn sleepy, here's my return. Sorry if there were any mistakes.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was fixing her hair in front of a vanity mirror, grooming it with a brush to make it have the impression of real hair. She did a few more strokes and placed the brush back to one side of the vanity mirror, her hair was smooth now and had streamlines that made it look like actual hair.

She then stood up and called for Peppermint Butler. "Pep But! Can you please get me my dress?" She ordered, Peppermint Butler replied with a distant yes and came back with a pink and magenta dress, it had a long, slightly widened skirt and a flamboyant design on the top and lower garments and it had mostly rhinestone look, the shoulders of the dress were braced with diamond-shaped covers and the center of top garment was covered by a pink rhinestone-shaped pad. "Thank you" She thanked, she took the dress from Peppermint Butler.

"As all ways, madame" Peppermint Butler remarked, he made a polite bow and exited the room.

Princess Bubblegum was still wearing her casual royalty wear, a long pink dress, she didn't wear it to parties since it had little exquisite design. She examined her new dress and prepared to wear it.

She took off her dress, stripping down to her underwear and bra. She then started to wear the other dress, it was worn separately, she started with the top garment and then the under garments. She was already suited up and ready.

Princess Bubblegum was about to open her door to get the ball ready but a recognizable breeze blew from her back. She looked back to see the Vampire Queen, Marceline, lying down by the windowsill. She was wearing her tank-top with jeans and boots along with her sun hat and her long gloves.

Princess Bubblegum glanced at her for awhile and quickly snapped to being serious, she didn't like uninvited guests. "Marceline, what do you want?" She asked sounding a bit annoyed, she was trying to hide her anger. Marceline smirked at her and started to floated near her, trying to make her feel chilled.

"I need you to hand me an invitation, I have someone to bring along with me" Marceline asked with a voice of a vixen. Princess Bubblegum wasn't scared of her and she needed more answers, she couldn't simply hand over an empty invitation.

"And who is that?" Princess Bubblegum asked, Marceline gave another smirk and started to float around her slowly, Princess Bubblegum didn't turn around to follow her movements, she simply knew it was one of her games. Marceline then stopped behind Princess Bubblegum, shading her under her sunhat.

"My boyfriend" She said, Princess Bubblegum started to feel curious,

"_Marceline has another boyfriend?" _She thought, Marceline slowly floated away from her and sat on the side of Princess Bubblegum's bed.

"Your boyfriend, huh? What's his name?" Princess Bubblegum asked curiously, Marceline lied down on her bed with her arms cross behind her head.

"I call him Simon" She answered back uncaringly, Princess Bubblegum's eyes widened, she never would have thought that Ice King got Marceline. It was bizarre for her, Ice King never had a woman to be with him.

She snapped back to the conversation, "What!? He just turned into that human and you're already coupled together!?" She said with astonishment in her words. Marceline nodded.

"How did you get there so fast? Did he seduce you or tricked you somehow?" Princess Bubblegum asked again. Marceline smiled, she was thinking of how to answer without sounding perverted.

"You know, things happen when a boy and a girl are left alone in the dark and it was me who moved first, not him" She answered, Princess Bubblegum was dumbfounded, red started to crawl up her pink face.

"YOU DID THAT WITH HIM!?" She yelled, almost alerting everyone in Candy Kingdom.

"Uh huh, I can say he was really good at it" Marceline remarked, she then floated back upright, "Enough with the talking, invitation please. You still owe me, I told you about him or you would have been the one with him in the dark" Marceline reminded her.

Princess Bubblegum sighed, "I guess you're right...", She then got a spare invitation from her vanity mirror's desk, together with a pen. _"__What could go wrong?" _Princess Bubblegum thought. She wrote the name and signed her signature on the invitation, she faced Marceline and handed her the invitation.

Marceline smiled, "Thanks. Goodbye, virgin" She said sarcastically as she flew out of Princess Bubblegum's window. Princess Bubblegum looked at her as Marceline headed back to her house.

"Ungrateful little..." Princess Bubblegum muttered and stopped until she realized the irony. "_What's gotten into Marcy?" _She thought to herself, the thought of romance with Ice King was simply unthinkable for Princess Bubblegum and the thought of being a virgin started to bug her.

A loud knock on the door soon came. Princess Bubblegum walked to the front of the door and opened it, she was greeted by Finn, he was wearing his bear hat and his usual clothes. "Oh hey PB, Pep But said he needed you down to prepare for the ball" He reminded, he slightly blushed on how Princess Bubblegum looked.

"Yeah... let's go, the ball ain't gonna prepare itself" She said with determination.

"Let's go then" Finn said happily, he walked down the stairs, Princess Bubblegum took one last look at the window and quickly followed Finn.

"_I got a bad feeling about Marcy..." _She thought again.

_Meanwhile in Marceline's house..._

Ice King was preparing in Marceline's room, he already took a bath and shined his shoes with the shoe polish Marceline uses for her boots.

He tried to look for anything that looked elegant for him to wear but there was none in the house of the vampire queen, let alone, a woman. He took a look in the mirror and tried to encourage himself, "C'mon Ice King, you can do this!" He whispered loudly. He took a few deep breaths and decided to comb himself.

"I sure hope you know how to dance" A voice erupted, Ice King looked back, it was Marceline.

He looked back and became slightly nervous, "Oh hey, Marcy, good morning" He greeted, not sure of what to say.

"Ball's starting in a few hours" Marceline reminded him, Ice King scratched his head and continued to comb his hair. "You do know how to do those fancy royalty dances, right?" Marceline asked, she went to her closet and took a dress that she could wear.

"Yeah, Gunter taught me" Ice King answered, Marceline raised an eyebrow.

"A penguin taught you how to dance?" Marceline remarked curiously, she started to take off her clothes.

"It's simple you see, Gunter reads the books and he teaches me the how-to's" Ice King said, he put the comb back on her vanity and double checked himself. Marceline was slightly astonished by how Ice King learns, it seemed weird yet amazing. She then started to wear her new dress, obliviously throwing her last dress.

The dress she was going to wear was similar to her why-wolf hide dress. The only difference was the edges were no longer jagged and the length of the skirt reached her heels and there were multiple dark-brown leather straps encircling the center of the dress. She also had long violet silk gloves to match her dress and she wore her red boots that looked like heels from an observers point-of-view.

Ice King wanted to ask Marceline if he looked good, he turned back and was amazed to see the woman in front of him. Marceline let out a smirk, "So, how do I look?" She asked, Ice King stared at her for a few seconds and noticed her question.

"Absolutely beautiful" Ice King answered, "How about me?" Ice King gestured a motion to his body.

"Meh, it looks formal, we can go with that" Marceline answered. She took her sunhat and put it on.

"Aren't you going to put on some lipstick and all those other girly things?" Ice King asked sounding concerned. Marceline shook her head.

"Nope, enough is enough" She answered, Ice King agreed by slightly nodding his head. "Come on, get yourself some breakfast but don't eat too much, PB's got a feast ready" Marceline started to float down to her kitchen.

Ice King soon followed her down. He was slightly excited for the ball, he never got into such social events. Then the thought came, he contemplated for awhile. Ice King realized that the days before Marceline were lonely and Gunter was the only companion that he could talk to. He remembered that he would sometimes realize that deep inside him, he felt alone, he would feel emptiness.

The days before, he would wake up, feeling the loneliness and the emptiness of his life. He would wake up to greeting Gunter and him quacking back, he would wake up to putting on his crown, fixing his beard and plotting to steal another princess or writing his fan-fiction about Fionna and Cake.

But now, it seemed different. The loneliness and emptiness was gone this day, Gunter was back home, he had no more beard, there was no reason to steal a princess and his fan-fiction was left back home.

This day and the night before it was a turning point, it marked the end of his loneliness.


	10. Approval

Ice King reached the bottom of the ladder and was still contemplating.

His daydreaming was soon broken by Marceline's voice. "Heads up!" Marceline alarmed, Ice King looked at the incoming object and instinctively grabbed it. It was a white apple, Marceline drained its color.

"Breakfast is served" She said sarcastically, Ice King smiled and took a bite. The apple tasted the same but the skin felt thinner than usual. He sat down on the couch and continued to eat the apple, he felt his hunger being slightly filled by the apple.

Marceline floated towards her door and took a step outside, Ice King followed, eating the last bits of the apple and throwing them into the cave.

Marceline grabbed Ice King's collar and started to float higher. "Ready?" She asked as she floated higher even higher, Ice King nodded to her. Marceline then flew out of her cave, carrying Ice King with her.

"Just like in the old days!" Ice King screamed in joy, Marceline's flight was faster than how Ice King flies with his beard. Candy Kingdom was in sight and a long line of creatures and people from across Ooo were lined up.

"Woooo, that's a big party" Marceline commented as they slowly landed to the start of the line. Marceline let go of Ice King's collar and went on foot.

The admittance was handled by Finn, assisted by Jake who was right beside him. They were presented invitations as each person pass and they would inspect them on a list.

Ice King noticed them, he started to feel uncertainty. "Marceline, you do have my invitation, right?" He asked sounding worried. Marceline faced Ice King and took two invitations from his pocket "Surprise" she said discreetly. Ice King was astonished, he didn't notice Marceline placing the invitations in his pocket awhile ago. He was about to ask how she placed the invitations inside but was soon cut off by Finn speaking.

"Hey... This guy looks familiar, is he a friend of yours, Marceline?" Finn asked with suspicion, Jake checked him for any weapons.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you guys, this is Simon. He's my boyfriend" Marceline answered, she handed the invitations to Finn.

"Really? Sorry for being suspicious and all," Finn said as he gave the invitations to Jake, he then walked up to Simon and shook his hand, "I'm Finn, The Human Boy" He introduced, he then pointed his finger to Jake "And that's Jake The Dog, he's my bro and best-bud, you can call us Finn and Jake" FInn said happily.

Ice King felt nervous, "Oh hello... I'm Simon Petrikov, you can call me Simon anyways, the last name sounds weird" He introduce himself. Finn and Marceline laughed. Jake then checked their names on the list.

"Okay, you're good to go, have fun" Jake said, Marceline and Ice King nodded and headed in.

"Phew... Should everyone know how I am?" Ice King asked quietly, Marceline faced him with a small worried expression on her face.

"Best not do it, Princess Bubblegum is the only one who knows you by now" She said, Ice King felt slightly relieved. He thought Princess Bubblegum will surely not do a move on Ice King.

The couple soon found themselves entering a decorated door and being inside a lavishly designed room, chandeliers lit the room and windows would allow extra light to enter.

There were banquet tables filled with food on each side of the room, a stage with a candy design rested on the very back of the room, it had a Goblin Kingdom band play casual music as the ball went. A huge open-space was at the center, where the dancing would take place.

There were also tables with chairs covered in cloth on each side of the room which allowed people to rest, talk and eat for awhile.

Different kinds of inhabitants of Ooo were there, not just the candy people, the room was designed to accommodate them all. "Wow" Ice King remarked as they walked through the huge room. Marceline held his hand and moved towards a table to sit.

"Well, you hungry? Go get some food, I'll wait here" Marceline suggested as she sat on the chair and rested her hands on the table.

Ice King nodded and made his way to the banquet tables. He had some trouble getting through the crowd, some would stare at him because he looked so humanly normal and others would just glance, simply because they didn't care.

Ice King finally made his way to the banquet tables, he took a plate and got in line. He had his eyes set on the food, there was different kinds of pasta, roasted chicken, fried fish, garlic bread, some desserts and different assorted candies.

He took almost one of each as he passed the line, taking what seemed satisfying for him.

"Hey mister, can you help me get some fried fish? I forgot to notice them" A slightly deep voice asked, Ice King looked to see a blue-skinned man with pointed ears, sharp teeth and eyes that had red slit pupils that was like of a snake, he wore a dark-brown suit and black shoes that were all neatly polished.

Ice King was slightly terrified but decided to just help him out, he took the tongs and got him one fried fish. "Thanks mister. Hey... you don't seem like you're from around here" The man said, judging from Ice King's completely normal looks. Ice King wanted to think of something to say but he was nervous, he wasn't a good conversationalist. "Maybe we could go get to know each other together and talk?" The man then suggested, Ice King looked at him and had a nervous grin.

"Yeah sure! We could go meet each other" Ice King answered nervously, the man smiled.

"You go ahead, I'll follow you to your seat" The man said politely, Ice King found him very nice even with his terrifying face. Ice King quickly looked for his seat and spotted it, he saw Marceline was examining her gloves as she waited. He carefully ran to it and took a seat.

He arrived soon after and Marceline noticed that he seemed to be in such a hurry. "What's with the hurry?" Marceline asked curiously, Ice King placed his plate on the table and looked at Marceline.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be in a hurry" Ice King answered, he wanted to make sure that the man didn't spot him.

"Oh, Oka-" Marceline was cut off by a voice that surprised her.

"Marceline?" The man said curiously, it was her father. Marceline quickly floated away from her seat and saw her father standing behind her chair.

"Oh, hi dad, you kinda scared me there" Marceline greeted nervously, it was some time since she last saw her father. "By the way, this is my Dad" She introduced her father to Ice King. He took a seat and placed his plate on the table.

"I'm Hunson Abadeer, Ruler of the Nightosphere and the Lord of Evil, nice to meet you, mister..." He paused.

"Simon Petrikov" Ice King continued.

"Yes, Simon Petrikov. It's all strange that my little Marcy is sitting with you, is there anything special going on?" Hunson asked curiously while raising an eyebrow. Both Ice King and Marceline started to feel nervous.

Hunson then looked at Marceline with a face of curiosity. Marceline then sighed, she wouldn't want to keep this a secret anymore to her father, she wanted to know his approval. "Dad, he's my boyfriend" Marceline answered.

Hunson was near speechless, he didn't know what to say, he was also half-ashamed that his daughter would take into liking a powerless man.

He placed his plate down on the table and looked at Simon, "Mister Simon, would you excuse me for a moment, I need to talk with my daughter" He asked still having the smile on his face. Ice King nodded nervously and Marceline had this feeling of anxiety.

Hunson gestured Marceline to come with him, she soon followed and they stopped at the very corner of the room. There was a huge candy column shadowing them from the rest of the crowd.

Hunson rested his back on the column and crossed his arms. "Marcy, what's gotten into you?" Hunson said discreetly but he didn't sound mad, he just sounded disappointed. "He doesn't look like the evil type, I was more impressed with your last boyfriend" He continued.

"Dad, he's a nice guy, a guy that I wanted for such a long time: tolerant, loving, passionate, caring and handsome. Unlike the last guy, who was a total dick" Marceline answered back. Hunson sighed.

"How did you meet him? I want to know" Hunson asked. Marceline got ready for this question.

"He was so alone, dad, and I felt the same too. Our relationship started when I asked him to hang out in my house, so we don't feel too lonely at least. Then I had this strange thing in my mind, like I wanted to kiss him, so I did..." Marceline answered with the sound of embarrassment, Hunson's eyes widened.

"Well... I wanted to know if he felt the same, so I invited him to sleep at my place and we did... what a man and a woman do" Marceline continued embarrassingly, Hunson was dumbfounded.

He took a deep sigh, Marceline felt humiliated. "You allowed him... You weren't drunk or anything?: Hunson asked, Marceline blushed.

"No, I actually was the one who wanted it to happen" Marceline answered, she thought into that answer and realized that she sounded inappropriate.

"Look, sweetie... You met him from day one and you already did things like that?" Hunson remarked.

"Yes, dad, I really love him and he loves me, is there a problem with that?" Marceline asked, Hunson shook his head slightly, this made Marceline smile.

"Of course not, Marcy. I just can't get over him taking your... never mind" Hunson answered near embarrassed. Marceline blushed.

"Well, let's get back now, your boyfriend's waiting for his woman" Hunson said, standing back up. Marceline was over-joyed, her father accepted him.

They walked back to the table, making their way through the crowd.

Marceline took her seat and Hunson sat by the extra chair. Ice King looked nervous, he wasn't sure of the outcome. "Simon, let's have a talk" Hunson said, "Marcy, leave us for awhile", Marceline nodded and she stood up and waited by another table. She wasn't sure if it was over.

Hunson faced back at Ice King and had this smile on his face. "Don't worry boy, she told me everything" Hunson reassured, Ice King was still unsure.

"Look, it's okay and all, Marcy loves you. Just make her happy, alright?" Hunson continued, Ice King did a sigh of relief.

"Just make sure it lasts long enough for her to cherish, she's just so depressed and all" Hunson said, " I nearly made her hate me and if I stop her now, I would be hated and possibly forgotten by own daughter, so please, take care of her" Hunson continued.

Ice King smiled and nodded, he was glad that he wasn't mad, "I will" he answered. Hunson smiled and slightly nodded. He then gestured his hand to Marceline. She stood up from her seat and returned to her table.

"Just had a little chat with him, nothing to worry about" Hunson assured, Marceline sat down on her table. Ice King then had this feeling of freedom again, Marceline also felt the same.

Hunson and Simon started to eat their meals which started to get cold. "So... tell me about yourself" Hunson asked as he took a bite from garlic bread, Marceline slightly leaned out of the sight of garlic.

"Well... I was born in..." Ice King paused, he couldn't remember and it would take some time for him to make a location up. A sudden memory then hit him, like something out of the blue, a name of a place. He couldn't remember if it was a lie or it was a true memory. "New Veinland, it was a town far from Ooo" Ice King answered, Hunson raised an eyebrow, he couldn't remember hearing a town like that.

"Where is this... New Veinland?" Hunson asked curiously as he finished his garlic bread.

"It's somewhere up north, I ended up here and I... couldn't remember how" He answered again, Hunson slowly nodded his head. "I was born in the 20th of August , 1963 and I grew up in a place called Hampenshire to study, I learned how to collect things and find distant treasures, it was a hobby that I would do when I was a kid and it would follow me when I grew up. So I became an archeologist, looking for ancient treasures and studying them or collecting them" Ice King continued, Marceline was inclined to listen as well, she thought that he made a very fascinating made-up history.

"Survived the war?" Hunson asked curiously. Ice King was hit by a flood of memories that usually just hung behind his head.

"Yes, I wore something that protected me from the explosion. I can recall that it was a crown, that promised me power and protection, it was a relic from the old Norse mythology. I remember wearing it to save myself from the hazards of the apocalypse and... I remember protecting someone else" Ice King stopped, Marceline's eyes peeled to his story, he started to remember. "I remember that it was just a little girl, she was alone and she cried in the middle of nowhere, I...I gave her something, a teddy bear, was it? I can't seem to-" He was cut off.

"It was a teddy bear" Marceline continued, staring at the center of the table. Ice King looked at her and had no idea that the story had effect on Marceline.

"Marceline, who'd you know?" Hunson asked, jumping into the conversation.

"I just know" Marceline answered back, Hunson shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, she carried the teddy bear everywhere she went, she would only take it away to hide it in my bag. I could remember her crying whenever I had to put on the crown, I remember that I tried as hard as I could not to put it on but I would fail" Ice King continued, disregarding Marceline.

She started to feel tears welling up on her eyes, she could remember them as well.

"As far as I know, that's all that my history is, I remember putting on the crown one last time, seeing the face of the girl before I finally put it on..." Ice King finalized his history, Hunson was intrigued by his story. Marceline nearly cried but it she fought it back. "I wonder what happened to the girl, I still wonder if she ever lived" Ice King remarked, Hunson took a drumstick of chicken and ate it whole.

Ice King started to eat his meal and finished it up in a 5 minutes.

"Well, you got one case of amnesia, boy!" Hunson laughed, Marceline simply made a small smile.

"Yeah... a case of amnesia..." Marceline commented faintly, she took a look at Ice King and smiled. " _I miss you too"_ Marceline thought.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading


	11. Memento

AN: A bit groggy, sorry if things can look jumbled up.

No lemons... yet

* * *

Ice King nervously laughed along with Hunson, he wasn't sure on how he'll react.

Those memories... he could not recall where he found them, he started to wonder where those memories came from. He disregarded the memories soon after, he was just thankful that it made a good background story.

Marceline watched as they both laughed. She wanted to tell Simon that she was the little girl but it seemed wrong to tell him in this state of relationship, she decided to keep it secret from him until the right time came.

Their laughs finally subsided and they soon proceeded to casual talk.

"So, how is it being the ruler of the Nightosphere and all?" Simon asked, he wanted to start a good conversation.

"Oh nothing, it's really great having people do every will you command, it can be kinda stressful, you know? It just seems weird that there's no one you can talk to without them whimpering after the conversation" Hunson answered. Ice King could relate his situation to his past self, every thing seems the same that it gets redundant.

"The Nightosphere's ruling itself now, I only watch over it so things don't get too bad" Hunson continued, ever since the incident with Marceline, the system of government changed in the Nightosphere.

"I see..." Ice King said, he called for a nearby waiter to take away their plates, he also asked for some water.

It was silent for a moment, Hunson then pulled out another question.

"Tell me, do you have any relatives that you can remember?" Hunson asked curiously. Ice King tried to remember and another flood of memory came out of nowhere. Flashes and pictures of memories came, he could see a man that looked like Simon but had short hair and had a stronger build, he suddenly realized that the man was his brother and information about him started to come to Ice King.

"There's Williams, he's my brother, he died fighting in the war. He always teased me for being a thinker while he would get into fights. He told me that whatever doesn't kill him, makes him stronger, and those words drove him to keep living. There were days when we fought and days when we were friends" Ice King explained, it was so detailed in his mind.

"When Williams grew up, he joined the Army, the most dangerous branch and that branch is what my brother wanted to go into. Then the war came and we... saw his name stamped with KIA" Ice King continued, he felt sorrow for someone he believed that he did not know. Hunson nodded.

"Sorry about that... how about your parents? Do you still know them?" Hunson asked, he felt slight pity for the man. He seemed to be amnesic and that he was just as alone as Marceline. Ice King then experienced more pictures: a family with a mother, father and two sons all of which resembled one another. Information flowed into Ice King, names, actions and even personal knowledge started to fill his mind, he could remember his parents.

"I can remember my mom, she always told me to follow whatever I wanted to be, unfortunately, she never said the same to my brother. She raised us to be the same but I could tell she failed at that part, my brother was all brawn and I was all brains. And there's my dad, he told me that the meaning of life is up to me, he was like the complete yin-yang of both me and my brother, he was smart and he was strong. I guess you could say that we were split from him. I can remember both of them giving advices on a relationship, they would say that it was up to the woman to decide because if the man moved first, the woman would be flustered. They told me to love any woman that would love me back" Ice King answered, Marceline slightly reddened at the last sentence. Hunson made a small chuckle and took a sip from his glass.

"I guess they would allow you to date my little Marcy" Hunson remarked heartily, Ice King smiled didn't even know his parents, he didn't even know he had a brother.

"Which reminds me... What about Marceline's mother?" Ice King asked, Hunson and Marceline made noticeable frowns.

"She died in the war" Hunson answered sadly, Marceline placed her hand behind Hunson since he frowned down to the table.

"Oh... sorry for asking..." Ice King apologized, feeling empathy for him.

There was then a loud microphone screech which alerted everyone. Everyone looked onto the stage, the Goblin Kingdom band wasn't there anymore, they were replaced by Princess Bubblegum standing at the stage.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to the Annual Candy Ball. We all know that we had this last time and now we will do for yet another time to continue to celebrate our good relations in Ooo" Princess Bubblegum said, everyone clapped their hands in applause. "If you have noticed, there are two new kingdoms in this ball to increase the diversity and variety of people that you could meet: The Fire Kingdom and The Nightosphere!" The spotlights lit up on both rulers of the kingdom. The Fire King was sitting on a fireproof chair, waving his hand. Hunson simply smiled to the Princess Bubblegum and also waved his hand. After that, the spotlights then unlit the two rulers.

"Don't worry people, the room was redesigned to accommodate the two new groups and their kings are here to supervise them" Princess Bubblegum assured, some sighs of relief can be heard throughout the room.

"Well, have a good time everyone!" Princess Bubblegum said happily, she then left the stage and went down the side stairs. She was greeted by Finn wearing his new blue suit, he still had his bag though.

"Nice speech, PB" Finn complimented.

"Thanks" Princess Bubblegum replied, before she could turn her back, Finn stopped her.

"Princess, do you have any idea about that human boyfriend of Marceline?" Finn asked, Princess Bubblegum forgot to remind Finn about Ice King.

"Don't mind him Finn, he's not human. He's a vampire in disguise" Princess Bubblegum answered in a whisper, it was a lie. She wanted to protect the privacy of Ice King and Marceline.

"Oh... Okay, I was beginning to think I wasn't the last human" Finn remarked, he scratched his head. "I'm gonna watch over the place now" He said quickly, before side-walking to the balll.

Princess Bubblegum shrugged her shoulders and decided to check on the ball.

"Anyway, Where did you get that crown you were saying?" Hunson asked, Ice King gulped. He didn't know how to answer this.

Fortunately, a big red hand grabbed Hunson by the shoulder. "And I thought you were still chilling on your throne, Hunsy!" A raspy deep voice came. It was a big red demon, he was wearing a suit and he had horns that leaned forward, he had big eyes and a slit iris almost similar to Hunson.

Hunson and the demon laughed. "Hey! Grokil!" Hunson said in heartily, he then got out of his seat and hanged his arms behind the demon's neck.

"C'mon let's have a talk!" Hunson said, they both bumped each other's fists, they seem to know each other well. Hunson looked back to the couple "Have fun you two! I need to talk with a childhood friend of mine" Hunson farewelled, the couple waved their hands and the two demons walked to another table full of their kin.

Marceline then turned her attention to Simon, he then looked back to her. "That was a close one" She said, Ice King nodded.

"I need more backstory" He remarked, Marceline giggled.

"Just be more sociable, Ooo is full of people to meet" Marceline advised, Ice King always isolated himself, he was lonely and territorial before but acting kind to people wouldn't hurt for him. Blending in was easier than Ice King thought.

_Meanwhile... as Princess Bubblegum looks over the ball._

Princess Bubblegum was talking to some of the fire elementals about how their kingdom fares. The elementals were destructive and evil but did not want the sense of isolation, so they attended the ball. They were enchanted not to burn anything for the ball, to be more approachable.

Princess Bubblegum noticed the couple sitting by at the corner of her eye, she looked and saw Ice King and Marceline. Princess Bubblegum started make her way to them, abruptly escaping from the conversation with the fire elementals and dodging the crowd.

She stood behind Simon, Marceline looked at her and rasied her left eyebrow.

"So... how's your date going? Enjoying the ball, yes?" Princess Bubblegum asked sarcastically, Marceline and Ice King blushed.

"Oh shut up, PB" Marceline remarked embarrassed, Princess Bubblegum giggled. She sat down on the chair where Hunson was.

Ice King simply didn't care about Princess Bubblegum being there, he lost his feelings for her. She felt more like an acquaintance or a friend now.

"Oh, hello Princess Bubblegum" Ice King greeted casually, he waved his hand as he turned his head to Princess Bubblegum.

"_Wow... He does look nice..._" She thought, it was his smart-looking appearance that caught her.

"You would want to stay away from him, he's mine by the way" Marceline reminded her. Ice King was flattered by her.

"Hey, I know what's beneath that skin of his and it's something I don't like" Princess Bubblegum said, she sounded annoyed. Marceline smiled at her.

Ice King was not offended, he didn't care for Princess Bubblegum anymore.

The three were silent, none knowing what to say. Princess Bubblegum took another glance at Ice King.

"_Hmm... his new shell seems... Okay..._" She thought. "_The olive skin... The eyes... and his voice... it all seems to fit... me_" She widened her eyes on that thought, it came out of no where. "_What in the world, Bonnibel!? Arghh! Stop thinking about him! He's the flippin' Ice King!_" She screamed at herself in her own thoughts. It was her own subconscious, just like Marceline, that will spark the flame. She avoided and resisted the thought, she would think about the tricks and miseries Ice King did to her just to keep that one thought away.

She started to feel uncomfortable, she needed Ice King to be away. The thought gets stronger every time she accidentally looks at him.

"Uhh... Marceline, won't you two dance and enjoy the ball?" Princess Bubblegum suggested, in truth, he wanted Ice King to be gone. Marceline slightly nodded and stood up.

"Let's do this" Ice King said, he stood up and walked up to Marceline, he grabbed her hand and walked away to the center of the room.

Princess Bubblegum sighed, the thought was at least gone for the time being. She felt like she was being consumed by her own inner thoughts.

The center was near empty, only ten couples danced, there was a romantic tune made by the Goblin Kingdom band that enticed couples to dance at the center.

Ice King and Marceline were still at the edge, both felt nervous. Only Ice King had experience in ballroom dancing while Marceline had absolutely no experience.

Ice King held her hand tighter and looked at her, "Just follow my lead and go with the flow" Ice King said, Marceline blushed while she nodded.

He took her left hand and placed it on his left shoulder, he then set her right hand at his back and his right hand at her back. The couple slowly drifted to the empty space at the center while they slowly revolved at one another and gazed into each other's eyes. It felt comforting and romantic. "Marceline" Ice King called out softy, Marceline looked at him dreamily.

"Yeah?" She said softly.

"You really are the best thing that happened in my life" Ice King answered tenderly. Marceline blushed, she was heavily flattered.

"You seriously got a charm" She commented sarcastically.

"No really, you are the best thing that has ever happened" Ice King insisted, Marceline turned redder. "Thank you, Marceline" He continued, he felt shy. Marceline felt his affection.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Both were the best things to each other even in the past.

"I wish you still remembered" Marceline said, Ice King smile went smaller until it faded. He took another flood of memory, it was about the little girl. Ice King gazed into Marceline's face and saw it flash with a persistent silhouette of a younger Marcy, he seemed to hear laughs of both his voice and a little girl's voice that resembled Marceline.

Pictures of memories came, they flashed in his eyes, they were happy. He saw pictures of comfort. He heard the little girl laugh along with him as the pictures flashed until they reached the end. Pictures of him putting on his crown a crying Marcy and frozen creatures in casted ice started to flash violently. He could hear the little girl crying and soon, she was shouting "No! Don't put it on, Simon!", he could hear her as if she was shouting in his ear, "_Please Simon! You're going nuts gain!_", it continued: "_Please! Just throw away the crown!_", "_Simon, it's getting worse..._", "_Your real name is not Ice King!_", "_Simon... you promised..._" The last was a sorrowful whisper. One last set of pictures flashed, It was Marcy crying alone, out of nowhere, a man walked by and felt pity, he walked to her and wiped the tears off her eyes and gave her a red teddy bear, she hugged the bear and smiled. The last picture was her holding hands with Simon with the teddy bear on her other hand while they walked together, to a new horizon.

The last mementos were heard, it was of his own voice: "_You really are the best thing that happened in my life...Thank you, Marceline_" He said in a cheerful voice.

Marceline's voice came next, "_I wish you'll still remember"_ She said in a rather half-joyous tone.

"_I will... Marcy_" He answered in a soft voice.

The memories stopped and he started to have a painful headache. He snapped back to reality, Marceline was looking at him with a confused face.

"I-I do...Marcy" He stuttered as an answer. His body felt weak and the world started to darken, he could see Marceline looking surprised and going behind him and catching his fall. Silhouettes started to flock over him and he could hear muffled voices.

The world became pitch-black and he felt as if he was in a deep sleep.

* * *

Disregard the ANs written here before.

P.S. Thanks for 2000 views, really appreciate it, I never thought my story would make it this far. Thanks for reading.


	12. Innocence

AN: Finally... Anyway, I realized there wasn't that much Simon and Marcy sauce so I added a few bits about the past. This will be the last of Ice King's realizations about the past, take note he has memories of them now.

* * *

Ice King slowly opened his eyes. He felt dizzy at first and he also felt a bit groggy.

He widened his eyes more, fighting back it's heaviness and he realized that he was in Marceline's room.

Ice King sloped his back on the bed and scanned the room. He couldn't see Marceline anywhere, he thought that maybe Marceline was downstairs.

He got out of the bed and climbed down the ladder, once he reached the bottom he turned his back and saw someone on the couch, it wasn't Marceline but it was the cloaked man.

He was holding the antidote in his hands, he noticed Ice King, stood up and faced him. "I need to warn you" He said, his raspy voice became grim, Ice King started to sense seriousness. "The potion lasts forever until you drink the antidote" He continued, Ice King realized that he was trying to offer him to drink the antidote.

"Look buddy, what makes you think I'm going to drink that?" Ice King glanced at the antidote. The cloaked man wasn't lost for words.

"You and this woman, you're going places. I'm telling you, once this relationship takes a turn for the worst, maybe you'll start gulping down the antidote" He answered. "I know the things you don't know, I'm giving you advice buddy" The cloaked man continued. Ice King still didn't care.

"Please, just leave me alone" Ice King remarked. The cloaked man stared and took a sigh.

"Fine, you'll be miserable anyway even if you didn't drink this" He snarled implying offense. Ice King was just relieved that the cloaked man would leave him alone now. "Have fun" The cloaked man commented sarcastically. The world started to crumble like burnt paper until it finally transformed to Ice King's first person view.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened once again, he could see knees covered in jeans. Ice King widened his eyes more and saw Marceline sitting in front of him, she quickly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank Grod, you're awake" She said sounding relieved. Ice King looked up and met her eyes, she smiled. "What the hell happened anyway? You got knocked out yesterday" Marceline asked with a tone of concern. Ice King then looked down, he remembered the memories flash and appear in front of him.

"I...I remembered things, long lost things" Ice King answered, Marceline raised an eyebrow. She had little hope that Ice King could remember such distant past.

"What things?" She continued to ask, she then moved her hand to his right temple. Ice King sighed, he could remember so many things that he didn't know how to start.

"Marceline, can you tell me something?" Ice King asked as an answer, he looked back up to her. Marceline raised an eyebrow,

"What is it?" She asked curiously..

"Do I have this... past before?" Ice King continued, Marceline gasped at his question. "It's just that, I got knocked out by memories, they were so many that it filled my mind and brought me down" Ice King then started to scan through his new memories in his mind, the moments and situations gave him mixed feelings. Some were sad and sorrowful and some were happy and joyful.

Marceline took a deep breath and nodded her head down. "A long time ago, yeah" She answered, Marceline started to feel guilty, she opened up to her old companionship with Simon. She somehow felt that she took a step too far and corrupted her old friendship with him.

"So that's why..." He remarked as he contemplated and stared down. Marceline knew that he will soon feel the same, they both took a step too far. She resisted the guilt though, they both weren't related and it was right for friendly love to exceed in a mature state, it was her reason and weapon against her own guilt.

"That girl was so happy in my thoughts, she would laugh and... she would cry" Ice King paused, Marceline suddenly felt a small dose of nostalgia. "I-I don't know who she is but she did look like you" Ice King then looked at Marceline, she had this sad dreamy look on her eyes that implied something in Ice King. "That is if..." Ice King paused again, "She is you" He continued, Marceline looked more directly into his eyes and slowly nodded.

Ice King quickly bolted up from the bed and sat on the edge, Marceline was surprised by his action that she tried shielding herself with her hands. Ice King looked down on the floor and he started to sweat, the memories became clearer in his mind. He started to breathe quickly, he still looked down to the floor like he was ashamed at looking at Marceline. "I feel so wrong and I feel so guilty, what have I... what have I done to our innocence!?" He yelled, he remembered himself with Marceline the night he sealed himself with her. Marceline was slightly ashamed, she could feel the empathy for him, _what have they done to each other?._

"Si-" She was interrupted as Ice King quickly looked at her and spoke.

"Oh glob, I'm so sorry Marcy, I am so goddamn sorry. I don't know what to say, I don't know what to think that- that night" He babbled fearfully, Marceline held his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"Shh, it's alright Simon. Calm down" She soothed, Ice King took a few more breaths. He felt that he has also corrupted the old innocent friendship between Marceline and himself.

"We... we were just happy friends, why did we... how could we?..." Ice King continued to babble, Marceline sighed. He sounded so insane, like he was out of his mind, Marceline could tell that he was affected.

"Look... we're old enough to do what we did, there's nothing to be guilty about" Marceline explained, it had two meanings and Ice King caught both. He was then somehow calmed, he accepted the facts.

"O-Okay... I just feel so guilty about breaking our camaraderie" He continued. Marceline looked down with him, she felt the same. After contemplating she looked back up, she wanted to cheer him up. Ice King noticed her look at him and realized that she was slowly leaning toward him. "Marceline..." He whispered, he knew what she was about to do.

In a swift movement, Marceline raced towards him and buried her lips into his. The force of the push made Ice King fall on to the bed with Marceline on lying on top of him. Ice King was caught by sudden surprise that he wasn't able to open his mouth at first but Marceline licked the entrance of his lips, enticing him to open up and meet her tongue, which he did. He felt so lost in the moments with her, she was so sudden, so abrupt but Ice King quickly sank in. Marceline closed her eyes as she felt her tongue slide with him, soon Ice King made also closed his eyes as he passionately felt her. He then pushed his body upward to a vertical position with Marceline at the other side, she then clutched her hands to his back to keep balance and to pull him in tighter. Ice King set his right hand on Marceline's back and his left hand behind her head. He could feel her breaths as she would momentarily let go for air and he would sometimes motion his head as they kissed.

Marceline was still so passionate with him even with the revelations Ice King had, she wasn't the little girl now and Ice King was not a relative anyway, so it seemed to be alright for her.

She continued to kiss him until she started to go at a slower pace to stop the kiss. Ice King noticed her signal and followed with her until they both stopped. They both felt one another's saliva residue in their tongues and lips.

The couple started to catch their breathes and met each other's eyes in a tight hold. They loved each other since the start, _why stop now? , _The thought ringed in both of their minds.

The two met each other's eyes for a long time, gazing into one another. It was silent, the abrupt movement of Marceline made Ice King lost for words at the moment, he was completely reddened right now and so was Marceline.

After a few more moments, Marceline decided to break the silence, "We may had a kind friendship before but that doesn't mean that we can't ascend now" Marceline said near-quietly to which Ice King could hear and understand. Ice King nodded in approval, there was no reason to feel guilty and as soon as they started to let go of each other, the guilt was gone and the atmosphere was filled with happiness, the happiness in which both can still see each other smiling.

The couple's relationship will last until it breaks to the end... or by intervention.

* * *

AN: Lemon next? Hahaha, no. The next lemon is not with Marceline, it's with... you guessed it.

Thanks for reading by the way.


	13. One Bite Wouldn't Hurt

AN: This chapter revolves around PB. This also takes place an hour before Chapter Twelve.

This is the shortest chapter by the way.

* * *

_Awhile ago in The Candy Castle._

Princess Bubblegum sat on her bed as she yawned and stretched. She was still in her pajamas and her sleep mask still covered her eyes. After gathering enough strength, She started to take off her sleep mask and got up to her closet.

"_Gee, that ball sure was a blast... I wonder what happened to Ice King, he blacked out so suddenly... __ I hope he's alright...__" _Princess Bubblegum thought, she had no idea why she felt concern for Ice King. She started to realize her thought and resisted thinking, the very thought of young-looking Ice King made her heart beat faster. "_Bonnibel... stop it" _She alarmed herself realizing that she was sinking in again.

After getting off the thoughts. Princess Bubblegum then took her casual royalty dress and set it down on her bed, she then went to her bathroom to get herself freshened up. She then took a toothbrush and smothered toothpaste on it and started to brush her teeth. Princess Bubblegum then finished up and went back to her bedroom to dress up and groom, after grooming she took her crown and placed it on her head.

After getting herself dressed up and ready, she finally finished her morning routine.

She went to her bedroom door and opened it up, she expected to be greeted by Peppermint Butler but she was approached by someone else. It was a cloaked man, his beard and mouth shined through the darkness of his face, Princess Bubblegum regularly received visitors from time to time but not in front of her main bedroom door.

"Excuse me but-" Princess Bubblegum was interrupted.

"You know you want him" The cloaked man said abruptly in his dark raspy voice, Princess Bubblegum's eyes widened, she was astonished. "I have a proposal to make" The cloaked man continued, Princess Bubblegum raised an eyebrow. She was a bit lost, her subconscious thought wanted her to listen to him, _but for what?._

The cloaked man then gave her a folded piece of paper, Princess Bubblegum gave it a small glance and took it. "You have a choice..." He quietly said as he looked back, he quickly cloaked in invisibility and went off unseen. Two patrolling banana guards then walked by and saw Princess Bubblegum,

"Hail, your majesty!" They greeted, Princess Bubblegum simply gave them a small wave of her hand and they continued patrolling after her response.

She then went back to her bedroom and quickly sat on her bed to read the paper. She didn't know why she was so eager to read the paper, she thought that maybe curiosity got the best of herself.

Princess Bubblegum slowly opened the paper and read the words written in black ink: "_I know things you don't know, he has little feelings for you now but there is still hope. __When the moon shines tonight, recite the spell written before sleeping and think about him. His dream will become your command, make him open his eyes..." _Princess Bubblegum looked down to the bottom of the letter and saw a group of words written down: _" Mandarya suslu handiaika" _Princess Bubblegum had knowledge of this kind of language, the words were of an ancient forgotten civilization that were thought to have ascended to the sky.

"_Strange..." _Princess Bubblegum thought. She had thoughts that the cloaked man was of the forgotten civilization. After contemplating, she then went back to the actual instructions, she didn't know if she wanted to follow them, she had this train of thoughts at the moment. _"Should I?.." _She thought, she looked down on the floor as she contemplated once again. Princess Bubblegum had thoughts of resistance but she would sometimes slip off to actually wanting to do it, she came to a decision. _"I guess it couldn't hurt to see how he's change..."_ She thought, she slowly nodded her head at the decision, there was then a knock on the door.

"Madame! Finn and Jake have come to visit early today!" Peppermint Butler said through the door. Princess Bubblegum quickly placed the paper under her pillow.

"Okay! Tell them I'll be there!" Princess Bubblegum answered. She gave the hiding spot of the paper a glance, she was suddenly so interested to actual have a personal talk with the new Ice King... away from Marceline.

* * *

AN: Ok, I'll stop with them ellipsis endings. Lemon is not guaranteed anymore, sorry about the plan change. Ah... yes, I'm working on this story again and I'm currently in a project to revise and proofread the whole story, so please, just wait, this will take time. Digging some skeletons in my closet, you see.**  
**

P.S. School is fast approaching my country, expect more delaying past June 10.**  
**


End file.
